Jukebox
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Drabbles• Sentimientos, pensamientos, vivencias y un poco de todo. Una canción será el detonante de cada historia. No songfics, es mas bien un experimiento. •Multi-personajes• Jukebox/Tocadiscos*
1. Vals de la Luz del Sol

.

**.:****Vals de la Luz del Sol**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Hoy lo he comprobado, soy una envidiosa del amor.

Y no es que nadie me quiera, simplemente no me dejo querer. Vi a una cariñosa pareja y mi espíritu se embargo de eso que llaman melancolía. Quise algo así para mí. Por instantes imaginaba que yo era esa chica sentada allí, y no porque el joven de piel aperlada estuviera para quitar el aliento, al contrario parecía bastante normal para mi gusto. Llanamente fue el sentimiento aislado de desear sentir la atención y compañía de alguien, de sentir que para alguien formas parte del centro de su mundo.

Sé bien que fue egoísmo y nada más, en realidad pienso que un chico en mi vida me traería más complicaciones que fortunas, que mi valioso tiempo se vería perturbado con ello, que mis metas podrían ser trastocadas. Sea que tenga miedo de enamorarme, sea que por comodidad prefiera estar sola, es lo mismo. No tengo la intención de comprometerme con alguien, solo tener momentos fugaces de ternura, de atención y compañía. Egoísmo puro.

En efecto, soy Serena Tsukino, y soy una envidiosa del amor.

_._

* * *

_*Tema: Koborebi no Warutsu_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Usagi._

Hola

Nuevo proyecto. Serie de Drabbles que iran surgiendo fugazmente.

La idea principal está en escribir a partir de una cancion. No es propiamente un Song-fic, solo son melodías inspiradoras y asociativas.

Esto me suena a un telegrama, jajaja.

¡Sayo!

.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	2. Detrás de lo Negro

.

**.:****Detrás de lo Negro**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Dicen por ahí que hay que leer mas allá de las palabras, sin embargo, nadie puede negar el efecto que una sola palabra puede tener en el ánimo de una persona, sea la más ínfima cosa, sea el detalle más insignificante.

Desde siempre he considerado atractivo a mi jefe, aunque es un poco mayor que yo, es bastante bien parecido. Se podría decir que la atracción que ejerce en mi no es solo física, más bien eso se torna un tanto secundario. Es su inteligencia, su humor divertido y amabilidad lo que se antoja interesante. Digamos también, que entra en mis estándares.

Pese a todo y que me guste, jamás le he imaginado tomando mi mano o compartiendo una taza de café conmigo, menos aún envolviéndome en sus brazos, ni besándome dulcemente. Es agradable la sensación que provoca la profundidad de sus ojos cuando fugazmente me mira.

"_Rei, ¿Te pintaste el cabello?"_, cuestiono cuando nadie lo notó, incluso yo no lo hubiese notado, mi color natural es oscuro, el oscurecerlo ligeramente más de lo normal, no tenia porqué ser todo un acontecimiento. Pero él lo notó.

"_Te ves bien"_, remató con su voz afable como siempre y su linda sonrisa como siempre.

Algunas veces sólo es necesaria una palabra, una frase o una atención para que el espíritu se eleve a las nubes, para que el ego se infle y te sientas de alguna manera especial.

Él tiene a mis ojos una idealización platónica. No busco ni espero nada más.

Solo sigo pensando que hoy tuve un buen día.

_._

* * *

_*Tema: "Après le Noir"_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Rei Hino._

Hola

Uno nuevo a la colección.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	3. Volver a Casa

.

**.:****Volver a Casa**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Quien pensara que la distancia no destroza sentimientos. Las promesas se convierten en simples espejismos que apenas recordamos haber hecho. Sería excelente si fuese la norma general. Realmente me gustaría que así fuere, de ese modo las lágrimas no caerían incesantes sobre estas pálidas páginas.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Pese a que sigue siendo difícil el verme como una extraña en este lugar, el no reconocerme en ninguna de las personas, el sentirme desprendida de tu abrazo y de todos mis seres queridos.

Me lo advertiste, sí. Soy yo la única culpable aquí por ser tan necia y siempre querer llevarte la contra, disfrutando del placer de contemplar tu rostro enfadado. Eres adorable. No obstante todo eso, sabias que al final, estuvieses de acuerdo o no, lo haría. Extender mis alas mas allá del cielo ha sido y será, mi filosofía de vida.

Los estudios van bien. Costó un poco adaptarme a los métodos de enseñanza y el nivel que manejan aquí, pero afortunadamente me he acostumbrado. El atardecer por aquí es precioso. Si fuese un mago te traería enseguida para que pudieres verlo.

Te extraño, más con todo lo que he plasmado en estas líneas, creo que esta de lo más claro. Hay veces que me dan ganas de tomar el primer avión disponible y volar a mi hogar, sin embargo, la sensatez regresa a mi cabeza y me pide paciencia. Algún dia volveré a casa, algún dia volveré a contemplar tu linda sonrisa.

Con las desavenencias de mis pensamientos, pero con la sinceridad de mi corazón, quedo de ti.

Minako.

_._

* * *

_*__Tema: "Kaeritakunatta yo"_

_Intérprete: Ikimono Gakari._

_Character: Minako Aino._

Hola

Momento de inspiración melancólica.

¿Comentarios?

.

*Sol*


	4. El mes donde estábamos juntos

.

**.:****El mes donde estábamos juntos**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Cual manto de plata, una estela de estrellas brillantes alumbraron la negra noche. El viento sopló frío, erizando la piel de mis brazos descubiertos. Un año ya de aquella vez. Y lo recuerdo porque este manto de estrellas se parece mucho a esa que compartimos en el campo de beisbol, en el que llamaste _tu entrenamiento especial de softball_.

Sonreí ante el antaño recuerdo. No era el único que me vino a la mente, en un efecto dominó de vivencias perdidas en mi memoria. Un día que fuimos al cine, otro en que me acompañaste a casa, uno en que nos divertimos bailando, uno más en que casi me besaste después de confesarme tus sentimientos.

El escalofrío arribó de nuevo a mi cuerpo, ya no por efecto del frío, sino por aquellas memorias tan bellas y lejanas.

—Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Vamos, entra o te resfriarás. –dijo Darien, asomándose por el ventanal del balcón en el que me hallé.

Asentí en acuerdo y regresé a la casa en que se celebraba una reunión con las chicas.

¿Qué qué hacía afuera?

—Sólo me acordé de algo… -murmuré apenas audible, evocando el manto estrellado en el cielo_._

_._

_._

* * *

*Tema: "Kyougetsutei de Aimashou"

Intérprete: Ali Project.

Character: Usagi Tsukino.

Hola

Aquí con un drabble melancólico, estilo Post Stars. Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	5. Peonia Rosada

.

**.:****Peonia Rosada**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Lita volteó a todos lados, a los pupitres que rodeaban el que ella ocupaba en el salón de clases, y es que repentinamente y de la nada, una rosa roja se halló descansando en su lugar de estudio. Ahí aletargada la encontró cuando volvió después de ir al sanitario de chicas. ¿De quién sería? ¿Un admirador secreto quizá? ¿Un tímido pretendiente?

Lita se sonrojó levemente, y la emoción la abordó forjando aquellas ideas. Apenas y notó cuando Rei se acercó a ella, en cuanto lo hizo, no dudó en compartir su júbilo.

—Rei, creo que tengo un admirador secreto. –susurró en el oído de la pelinegra, enterándola del grande suceso.

La chica de ojos violáceos la miró como apenada, no sabiendo qué decir.

—Emmm… Lita, creo que te has equivocado un poquito. Esa rosa resulta que es mía.

—¿Cómo que es tuya? ¡Estaba aquí en mi pupitre!

—Lo sé, la olvidé hace un momento que vine a ver si ya habías llegado. En realidad, Yaten me la trajo esta mañana.

Lita se quedó en silencio, asimilando la información. Luego comenzó a reír apenada por la confusión. Rei se unió a sus risas.

—Claro. Toma.

Y se la extendió de vuelta. La campana de inicio de clases sonó, y Rei volvió a su salón. La castaña se mantuvo en su pupitre, dejando vagar sus ojos por el cristal de la ventana. Ella suspiró.

Después de todo, Lita odiaba las rosas rojas.

.

* * *

_*Tema: "Peony Pink"_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Lita Kino._

Hola

Jajaja, qué divertido. Pobre Lita.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	6. El Supermercado

.

**.:****El Supermercado**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Tus pasos fueron forjándose por las baldosas húmedas de la amplia callejuela. La orientación de tu cabeza no hizo más que esbozar aquél camino que dudaste en andar. Cinco años ya de aquél día de la despedida, cinco años del adiós.

El corazón que bajo tu pecho latía, aceleraba su ritmo, mientras que la distancia se acortaba. La habías amado entonces, la amabas aún ahora. E idiota no te diste cuenta a tiempo. Tuvo que venir una extraña melancolía y añoranza de esos momentos que compartieron juntos, para que tú cayeras en cuenta de que le querías.

No quisiste creerlo, pero al final, los sentimientos incontrolables ya dentro de tu alma te convencieron de la verdad. ¿Sería tarde? ¿Ella te amaría de la misma forma? ¿Valía el que después de cinco años, ella te esperase? ¿Qué la distancia de una galaxia entera, no importase? ¿Su historia tendría algún otro final, que no fuese un baúl de memorias?

Y entonces la viste. Hermosa como la recordabas. No, incluso más que entonces. Radiante, majestuosa, bella.

Quisiste correr a abrazarla, estrecharla contra tu pecho y susurrarle un _Te amo_. Y lo hubieses hecho si a su encuentro, aquel, del que bien recordabas el rostro, no lo hubiera hecho antes que tú, ante tus ojos.

Una desesperanzada sonrisa surcó tus labios. Un cúmulo de recuerdos, era todo lo que de aquel amor quedaba, el final de su historia. Ella no te esperó, ella hizo su vida. No podía ser de otra manera.

—Sé feliz…

Y te volviste, Taiki, a ese lugar, al cual hacía cinco años decidiste pertenecer.

.

* * *

_*Tema: "El Supermercado"_

_Intérprete: Paté de Fuá._

_Character: Taiki Kou._

¡Hola!

Jo! Internandome en Taiki, ¿Quien sería la susodicha, os dejo a la imaginación?

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	7. Lujuria I

.

**.:****Lujuria I**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Hoy, el azar y el destino me enseñaron su cara sonriente y pálida, con ese gesto burlón y omnipotente, como diciendo: ¡Mírame! ¡Sí existo!

Me tocaste el hombro sorprendido. _¡Qué casualidad! ¡Hola!_

_¿Yaten?_ Con la incredulidad destilando en mi rostro, te saludé. Perpleja. Asombrada. Y es que precisamente esa mañana me dio por pensar en ti distraídamente, sin querer.

La probabilidad de que nuestros pasos se cruzaran y convergieran así era nula. ¡Mágico azar! ¡Enigmática casualidad! Ellos vinieron y me dijeron: ¡Míranos! ¡Sí existimos!

Sonreíste, hablaste, me miraste. Y yo te escuché con los ojos y oídos. También te sonreí con el alma.

Te sentaste a mi lado, confiado y alegre. Te sentí cerca y yo ausente. Todavía no asimilaba del todo la casualidad que a mí te había traído esa mañana, la que dictó nuestro frugal encuentro.

Hablamos de todo y nada, de temas cotidianos. Tú me bromeabas, yo feliz reí.

En la convergencia de nuestros rumbos, caminamos. Sumidos en una charla que tejimos con temas cualesquiera, la distancia se hizo cortísima. Intercambiamos números de teléfono, con la esperanza albergada de un encuentro futuro.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y en la mejilla un beso. Cada quien tomó el lado que daba a su andén, ambos opuestos. Te vi de nuevo en el pasillo de enfrente, esperando tu tren. Me divisaste de nuevo y sonreíste. Yo lo hice también.

Te dije adiós con la mano, pues tu tren ya venía. Me devolviste el gesto y murmuraste algo que no pude descifrar bien a bien. Quizá un _"Nos vemos",_ _"Te veo el viernes"_, _"Nos llamamos"_, qué se yo. Sólo supe que desapareciste cuando abordaste en el vagón.

Y es que igual que en el pasado, hoy hiciste saltar mi corazón.

_"Sí, definitivamente el azar y las casualidades existen"_, pensé antes de subir a mi vagón del tren.

.

.

* * *

_Tema: "Yokubou"_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Yaten Kou/ (?)_

¡Hola!

Jo! Yaten aparece, pero ¿Quien será la que relata? El próximo será un drabble de secuencia, y lo sabremos.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	8. Lujuria II

.

**.:****Lujuria II**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

Ayer la vi. Van dos ocasiones que me la encuentro por casualidad. Incluso a estas alturas, creo que el azar ha sido muy persistente justo con ella, pues cuando menos me lo espero, allí está, como un trozo de sol, con aquella sonrisa que me da siempre un _no-se-qué_.

Hace un par de años que la conozco, igual por casualidad pues coincidíamos en una clase de la universidad. Me simpatizó desde el primer momento, desconozco el por qué, quizá haya sido por su singular personalidad: callada y seria cuando lo ameritaba, e inteligente y fluida cuando le tocaba hablar. Además, tenía un peculiar modo de vestir y hacer gestos. A veces lucía sofisticada, otras rebelde y desenfadada, en otras más un poco excéntrica. Y tal vez fuera ello lo que me hiciera notarla de inmediato, y seguir como por inercia, imantado a su aura enigmática.

Nuestros caminos se dispersaron al terminar el semestre. No éramos los grandes amigos, pero disfrutábamos de esos momentos en que nos topábamos y charlábamos de cualquier cosa, no obstante, cuando eso llegaba a suceder, ella me hacían sentir algo extraño que me hacía olvidarme de muchas cosas y abrirme hacia ella. Después, todo volvía a la normalidad, y hasta me olvidaba de ella, ocupándome en mis preocupaciones diarias: mis estudios, mi trabajo, mi familia, mi novia.

Pero cuando ocasiones como estas se suscitaban, de improviso, azarosas, y en las que lo único que podía vislumbrar era esa sonrisa suya y sus grandes ojos negros, me preguntaba si el destino o la casualidad me estuviesen enviando alguna señal que aún no podía ver.

Y, cuando aquella mañana nos despedimos en los andenes del tren, le sonreí y murmuré unas palabras silentes que no supe si logró entender, pero que reflejaron todo mi pensamiento en ese instante.

_"Nos volveremos a ver, Rei Hino…"_

.

* * *

_*Tema: "Yokubou"_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Yaten Kou/Rei Hino._

¡Hola!

Jo! Y al final fue Rei la que relataba, y que en este Yaten alude, en fín, supongo que preparo terreno y mentalidades con la pretensión de que guste esta pareja, como a mí ultimamente me ha llegado a gustar y de lo que no hay nada. Nos vemos en otro. Gracias por los comments y las lecturas.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	9. Es dulce morirse en el mar

.

**.:****Es dulce morirse en el mar**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

El dolor puede sentirse de muchas formas. A veces es mudo y silente, otras carcome como brasas de carbón ardiendo. Pero es peor la primera, pues se ahoga a sí mismo, disfrazándose con fingida indiferencia. Este es el que más corroe y daña, en tanto que a fuerza de no salir, quema por dentro.

Las lágrimas no se derraman por las mejillas, ni siquiera el ánimo parece decaer. No obstante, es la frustración y la pena la que se refleja en la mirada, y hace que el corazón se contraiga, dejándonos esa sensación incómoda de asfixia. Y preferiríamos no pensar, no recordar, olvidar todo y hacer que nunca pasó; quitarle toda la importancia. Hacer que no nos doliera, que no nos dañara, que ni siquiera nos punzara como astillas enterradas en la piel.

Y entonces, de repente nos damos cuenta. La realidad se nos revela y nos golpea con su verdad, dejándonos ver nuestras pérdidas, nuestras lesiones, los recuerdos mal forjados. Nos hace sentir el sufrimiento y el desconsuelo detonándose en nuestra conciencia, en nuestra alma, en nuestros ojos. Y entonces las lágrimas caen. Incesantes. Renovadoras. Ofrendadas. Afligidas.

Habrá que volver a empezar, habrá que olvidar, habrá que enterrar. Y quedarnos tan sólo con las migajas de las buenas memorias, de las sonrisas fraguadas, de los trozos rotos de un futuro que nunca llegó.

Mirando de nuevo hacia adelante, tendremos que levantarnos de la caída, por muy pequeña o grande que sea. Resarcir el corazón con el delgado hilo de la resignación y la entereza que quizá no tenemos, pero que tendremos que aprender a tener.

Triste, desalentador, pero cierto.

Y en esta alegoría, frente al mar azul, mientras esas lágrimas saladas cayeron por sus pómulos fríos, Mina dejó ir todo ello, cuando sus dedos soltaron aquella fotografía en la que ella y Armand figuraron; resignándose a volver a empezar, a olvidar, a enterrar.

Y sobre todo, a saber que como la felicidad nunca es para siempre, habría que prepararse para sufrir más, y curtirse para sobrellevar el dulce y amargo dolor que en su copa, nos otorga la vida.

Esto es, nuestra esencia humana.

.

* * *

_*Tema: "È Doce Morrer no Mar"_

_Intérprete: Dorival Caymmi._

_Character: Minako Aino._

¡Hola!

Siempre me causó gran conmoción esa escena, y me asaltó la idea en un momento de intensa tristeza.

Nos vemos en otro. Gracias por los comments y las lecturas.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	10. Platónico

.

**.:****Platónico**:.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

Ayer tuve un sueño. En él, la imagen que he visto y seguido por hace poco mas de un año, apareció. Tan real, tan nítida. Ella, la mujer de la que fantasiosamente he estado enamorado –si es que uno se puede enamorar de una quimera-, estaba conmigo, a mi lado, compartiéndome de sus sonrisas.

La modelo más cotizada por las revistas, la actriz más solicitada en los proyectos televisivos, esa que dos veces por semana llenaba mis sentidos con sus gestos, magia y palabras. Cuando la veía, a través de la pantalla del televisor, juraba que mis expectativas estaban reunidas en una sola persona, que todo lo que deseé y anhelé en alguien, convergían en ella… tan perfecta.

Y con el embeleso de contemplarla, de mirarla hasta que mi mente se tatuaba su imagen, al retener su voz en mi cabeza; también venía la frustración de saberla inalcanzable, totalmente fuera de mis posibilidades… y dolía.

Dolía porque sabía que sus miradas no eran ni serian para mi, que sus sonrisas tan llenas de luz no me iluminarían, que ni siquiera podía acceder al placer y oportunidad de descifrar la riqueza y el misterio de su ser.

Sí, sé que es patético. Sé que es dramático y lastimoso el hecho de que apenas a mis veinticuatro años, yo, Seiya Kou, me encuentre estúpida e irreverentemente enamorado de una estrella, quien no merece su título sólo por ser afamada en su medio, sino porque en mi cielo, ella es la única que brilla.

.

* * *

_*Tema: "Platonic"_

_Intérprete: Ali Project._

_Character: Seiya Kou._

_"Incluso si aspirara a una sonrisa ocasional_  
_en mi corazón, continúo_  
_mirando atenta si en tus ojos _  
_se refleja un amor pintado como en un cuadro._  
_._  
_En el momento en que nacieron_  
_mis sentimientos sin objeto, _  
_eran cenizas. __Se convertirán en rosas, ¿verdad?"_

¡Hola!

Ando en una onda extraña e hipersensible por lo inalcanzable, me causa mucha frustracion, y bien, esto salio de ella.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

.

*Sol*


	11. Apagado o fuera de cobertura

.

**.:Apagado o fuera de cobertura:.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

No soy fuerte. La gente cree que lo soy. Pretendo serlo, aparento serlo y ellos creen que lo soy.

Buscan consuelo en mí, buscan consejo. Esperan encontrar en mi persona un pilar en el que apoyarse, en mi cerebro el juicio sensato que les dará la respuesta, el temple calmo y siempre sosegado que les traerá la serenidad. Pero lo cierto es que no soy fuerte.

Porque es cuando yo necesito el consuelo, el consejo, un pilar en el que apoyarme, un temple calmo que me sosiegue, un juicio sensato que me oriente en mi confuso camino, que me doy cuenta que no estoy sola, pero soy cobarde. Cobarde para gritar por ayuda, para despotricar contra el mundo y la vida, para llorar y desahogar mis tribulaciones frente a alguien que no sea yo y mi consciencia, para recibir el abrazo amigo, la mano fraternal que me diga que todo irá bien.

Y voy por la vida simulando una entereza que no tengo, una indiferencia quebradiza, una paz que es guerra por dentro. Y me lo callo. Y no lo digo. Y no lo saco. Y no lo dejo ir. Y me lo guardo.

No soy fuerte. Si lo fuera, no me pondría esta máscara rota y me sinceraría con el mundo, reconocería mis propias debilidades y en ellas encontraría la verdadera fuerza. Dejaría ver mi fragilidad.

Pero no soy fuerte. La gente cree que lo soy. Pretendo serlo, aparento serlo… y ellos creen que lo soy.

.

* * *

_*Tema: "Apagado o fuera de cobertura"_

_Intérprete: El Chojin._

_Character: Amy Mizuno._

¡Hola!

Un drabble más, algo un poco oscuro e íntimo.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

*Sol*


End file.
